The Creation of Hyrule
by Clouds On the Brain
Summary: So, three Golden Goddesses got bored and went to create order in a distant nebula. They created land, law, and life. Not as complicated as it may have sounded... and certainly not as serious. What were they thinking, leaving a fraction of their power in the hands of the Hylians? Obviously, the Goddesses need to think before they act, next time... this is a stub of a fic.


**This is... something. It's definitely something. Not much, but something. I dunno, let me try again.**

**This is... Sparta?**

**No, that's not it. Oh well. I just wanted to write something with the Three Golden Goddesses. To me, Farore is a happy, childlike being, Din is strong and kind of tomboyish, and Nayru is calm and intelligent. That's just my opinion, though. I don't know what the Hylian Din, Nayru, and Farore from the Oracle of Season/Ages games are like... but that doesn't matter, does it?**

**Enjoy?**

"Din, I'm bored!" Farore tugged on her sister Din's shirt.

Din furrowed her brow, trying to ignore the green goddess while she listened to music on her Tri-Pod. She buried her earphones deeper into her ears, scowling.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she snapped, when Farore still did not leave her be.

Farore pouted. "You should play with me."

"No way. I'm busy."

"But you're just listening to music!"

Din was clearly trying to ignore her now, so Farore tried to think of something that would pique her sister-goddess's interest. She thought, and thought, and thought some more (thinking wasn't something she normally did; usually she acted upon what she felt at the moment) until she finally got an idea.

"Want to have an arm wrestling contest?"

Din hesitated, but then smirked. She set her elbow down on the table, and the two girls locked hands. Din had Farore's arm pinned to the table in seconds.

"Ha! I win!" cheered Din.

"Rematch!"

_Smack!_

"I win again!"

"Rematch!"

_Smack!_

Farore rubbed her (slightly bruised) arm. "On second thought, let's go do something! Let's do something _fun_!" She beamed at her sister like an over excited child.

"Like what?"

Farore blinked. "I don't know. I was hoping you would come up with an idea."

"If you want an idea, go ask Nayru! She's the smart one!" Din growled.

Farore looked over at her other sister. The blue-clad goddess was reading a book across the room.

"Nayruuuuu…"

"I know. I know." said Nayru, setting down her book. "Why don't we go bring order to that area of chaos, down in that far-off nebula? That one we were going to put Hylia in charge of."

"Sounds good." said Din. Farore nodded and grinned.

They traveled to a distant nebula, which was entirely devoid of life and in constant turmoil. There was the distinct presence of despair permeating the air-that is, there would be, if there had been any air in the first place.

Din whistled. "Dang, we've got our work cut out for us. Where do we even start?" She looked at her sisters. They were discussing something amongst themselves.

"I think you should try creating some land, first of all." said Nayru. She pointed out that something solid would have to exist if either her or Farore wanted to use their talents.

Din, using her strong flaming arms, created the red earth. She stomped her foot on the ground, making it shake a bit, but it remained stable. "Seems solid enough." she mumbled, satisfied. "Hey, Nayru, it's your turn."

"It's time to put this knowledge to good use!" Nayru said this as she poured some of her wisdom on to the newly created land. It formed the law that would govern the new world, and it also turned the sky a beautiful blue. There was now order within the realm.

"You know, without life, what good is law? The law needs something living to uphold it-or break it, since rules are meant to be broken." said Farore. "Oh, and land would go to waste if there's nothing to live on it."

"She's right," said Nayru, "except for that part about rules being meant to be broken. That's wrong."

Using her rich soul, Farore breathed life into the barren land and seas, creating grasses, trees, vines, and all other manner of vegetation. She also made various life forms that would inhabit the land.

"Wow, we did pretty good. I'm proud of myself." said Din.

"Yeah." agreed Farore. "Now, before we leave, I think we should give this place a name."

"How about Hyrule? It's similar to Hylia's name. Sounds regal, too."

"M'kay."

As they traveled back home, Nayru suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Oh! I almost forgot. We should keep a small portion of our power here for the Hylians to use." she said. "You know, so if some evil guy tries to take over, they'll be able to defend themselves."

They each put a piece of their divine spirits into a small golden triangle, and stuck those three triangles together. Then they left.

"I wonder if that power could ever be used for evil purposes." muttered Nayru quietly, when they were at home.

Din shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who suggested we make it, so you can't have second thoughts now."

"Besides, I'm sure nothing bad will happen!" giggled Farore.

_**Many years later…**_

Ganondorf smirked, looking at the glowing triangle in his hand.

"Hello, Triforce of Power…!"


End file.
